Love Doesn't Die
by lilpinkbunnyz99
Summary: We all know Percy and Annabeth were meant for each other. And Percy is devastaded after Annabeth's tragic death. When he can't stand it anymore, Percy goes to the underworld to bring his soul mate back!
1. Chapter 1

**Make sure to review!**

**And this chapter will be short because all my first chapters are , and it takes place a year after the last olympian.**

**I'll put up more chapters if I get lots of (supportive) reviews!**

* * *

><p>The wind was whipping in my face as I ran.<p>

I could hear the growls of the Chimera and the heat on my heels as the Chimera attempted to burn me to a crisp.

I ran faster and blew by a tourist as I turned the corner.

" Percy?" It was Annabeth. She just happened to be around the corner of my turn.

"Run, Annabeth!" I yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling.

The padding of paws was getting closer. The Chimera was gaining on us. I was so close to the ocean...

We were at a dead end.

"What do we do now,Percy?" Annabeth looked frightened. "I lost my knife and I was looking for it when I saw you..."

I felt in my pocket. Good. Riptide was there.

"I guess we have to fight." I said.

I barely had any time to uncap the pen before the Chimera was on us. I dodged a flurry of flames and slashed at its head.  
>He growled and opened his bloody mouth.<p>

I managed to slash his nose open before its jaw closed around Riptide.  
>I had to pull my hand away as its teeth chomped down and swallowed my sword whole.<p>

"Great." I muttered, turning and sprinting towards the wall, away from the Chimera.

It started to follow.

"Hey,you big ugly lion-goat-snake freak!" Annabeth yelled, chucking a rock.

The monster roared and charged at Annabeth, lowering the goat head and jutting out its horns.

The goat horns got closer and closer...

At the last moment, Annabeth put on her Yankees cap and vanished into thin air.

The goat head hit the wall with a bang, and its horns got stuck.

It blew fire, getting madder by the second. I had no time to take off running before it pulled its horns free, roaring with rage.

It rolled its beady eyes around, looking for Annabeth.

The Lion head settled its eyes on me. With a growl, it charged.

I managed to dodge its sharp, ugly teeth, but its goat hooves kicked me and I hit the wall, hard.

It roared in truimph and opened its big,bloody mouth to swallow me whole.

I closed my eyes, waiting.

Something shoved me, hard, and then there was a sickening cracking sound.

I opened my eyes.

I was shoved aside, out of the Chimera's path.

Annabeth was in its jaws.

Her Yankees cap had fallen off, and was now lying on the ground. Her orange T-shirt was caked with blood, and her warm, gray eyes were blank and empty.

Suddenly I was seeing red spots. And my vision was clouded.

I reached in my pocket, pulled out Riptide, and charged at the stupid monster. The snake head hissed as I got closer. I raised my sword and sliced it off, leaving a writiring snake on the ground.

The Lion and goat heads turned around and growled with anger.

Its anger was nothing compared to mine.

The lion head snapped at me, and its jaws closed around empty air as I ducked.

With all my strength, I shoved my sword into its chest.

It shrieked and turned into powder, leaving nothing but Annabeth's crumpled body on the ground.

The Chimera was gone, on its way to Tartartus.

But that didn't change things. It didn't change things at all.

Because Annabeth, the girl I loved,

was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>So sad, I know.<strong>

**But thats kind of the point of the story.**

**Poor Annabeth.**

**Anyways, REVIEW,REVIEW! **

**YOU MUST REVIEW!**


	2. AN

A/N

Please note I changed my penname to lilpinkbunnyz99

It used to be littlepinkbunnies99


	3. So sorry

**Hi everyone,**

**Sorry about _another _A/N.**

**I think I want to delete this story.  
>I'm doing alot of stories at once, so I can't update as often, and I don't think I like this story as much anymore.<br>Plus I really don't know how to continue this...**

**If you think this is a good story idea, leave a review. I _might _decide to continue this!  
><strong>**Also, leave some ideas!**

**Sorry if you really like this story!**

**Hope, Love, Live, Belive,**

**4 ever.**

**~lilpinkbunnyz99**


End file.
